


Bed - Sweet Pea x Reader

by heytherejulietx



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cute Sweet Pea (Riverdale), F/M, Fluff, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), sweet pea fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heytherejulietx/pseuds/heytherejulietx
Summary: “Baby,” She whispered, gently kissing the side of his head as she lifted her hand to run her fingers through his hair, feeling him practically melt against her because of it. “Come on.”Sweet Pea huffed against her neck again and she giggled quietly as he circled his arms around her waist tightly. “You’re so mean in the morning, I knew I should have cuddled with Fangs instead.” He mumbled against her neck, his voice deepened with sleep.Reader has a hard time getting Sweet Pea out of bed.
Relationships: Sweet Pea (Riverdale) & Reader, Sweet Pea (Riverdale)/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Bed - Sweet Pea x Reader

One of Y/N’s favourite places was Sweet Pea’s bed.

Toni had asked her once in passing conversation and of course the answer had gotten a lot of teasing (mostly from Fangs) and jokes, which was understandable. But it wasn't what everyone assumed. It wasn’t just about the sex, it was everything that came with it. It was the late night talks snuggled underneath one of Sweet Pea’s many blankets together. It was the early mornings together before school when they got a few minutes of sleep wrapped in a golden sleepy haze of bliss. It was the nights where Sweet Pea insisted on watching a horror movie, claiming they were his favourite, though really it was an excuse to have her hold onto him and it let him hold her even closer. Most of her best memories with Sweet Pea were on his bed when they were alone, and he could break free of the hard exterior he put up in front of everyone else at school or at the Wyrm. 

That is what made mornings so special to Y/N. It was the raw and vulnerable state that they were both in that made it so. It was such a magical thing being able to sleep next to someone, and let them witness you at such a vulnerable and innocent state. It made her warm to know that Sweet Pea trusted her enough to sleep with her at his side. 

Her eyes fluttered open slowly, giving her time to adjust to the light in the small bedroom of Sweet Pea’s trailer. The first time he had invited her over, she knew that Sweet Pea was embarrassed of his small living space like most of the Serpents were, but she loved his trailer more than her own home. It reminded her of him, everything there did. From the colour of the walls to the softness of his couch, it made her comfortable because it was his. His trailer was a place of many firsts. Their first hug, first kiss, first time; it was their space to be intimate and raw and emotional. It was _theirs_.

She could feel something tickling her neck and couldn’t help the fond smile that fell over her lips as she looked down at her boyfriend, who was still asleep. His head was tucked against her shoulder so she could feel his soft hair tickling her neck and felt every warm exhale he let out against her collarbone, eyes fluttering again at the feeling. Her hand lifted to run along his back and her palm met bare warm skin, free of his shirt which she had on instead of him. It was a little cliché wearing her boyfriend’s clothes, but it was something she adored. Being swallowed in a shirt that was way too big for her and smelled like Sweet Pea’s cologne was something special, and she knew for a fact that Sweet Pea enjoyed it too. She always noticed how it made him smile that much more when it was clear to other people that she was _his_ girl. 

She tore her gaze away from her boyfriend to look at the digital clock that stood on his bedside table and sighed softly, seeing it read six in the morning. As much as she wanted to just go back to sleep, Y/N knew she’d have to get up and start getting ready for the day. If they weren’t ready on time she knew for a fact that Fangs would walk in and get them up himself; it had happened more times than she would like to admit.

Moving slowly to try and not wake Sweet Pea up - wanting to give him an extra ten minutes of sleep before she woke him up too - she attempted to slip out from his arms and get up. Though she only got as far as shuffling over a few inches before his arms tightened around her waist to bring her closer than before, his breath fanned out across her neck as he huffed.

“Pea,” She whined, only being met with a quiet grunt of complaint in her ear, like he was sulking. “We have to get up, come on.”

“Nope.” He mumbled and rolled to be laying completely on top of her again, causing her to sigh despite the fond smile that worked it’s way over her features.

His hands slipped under the shirt she was wearing and she relaxed as his thumbs gently stroked along her ribs, her eyes falling shut again. She could tell what he was doing, trying to convince her to stay in bed, but she wasn’t falling for it. He’d made them late to school three times through doing that, and as much as she loved staying with him they really did need to go to school. 

“Baby,” She whispered, gently kissing the side of his head as she lifted her hand to run her fingers through his hair, feeling him practically melt against her because of it. “Come on.”

Sweet Pea huffed against her neck again and she giggled quietly as he circled his arms around her waist tightly. “You’re so mean in the morning, I knew I should have cuddled with Fangs instead.” He mumbled against her neck, his voice deepened with sleep.

Y/N gasped in mock offence and he chuckled quietly before she felt his lips against her neck, pressing light kisses to the soft skin wherever he could reach. The sensation made her smile a little more, continuing to run her fingers through his hair as she relaxed a little more. As always, he was getting what he wanted. Sweet Pea knew exactly how to get to her and have her like putty in the palm of his hands, and he used it to his advantage often. Little squeezes of her thigh and kisses on her shoulder when they were at Pop’s with Toni and Fangs and he wanted to leave. Slight tugs of the band of her bra strap when he grew impatient and just wanted to get it off. A wink across the Wyrm and a gesture of his fingers when he wanted her to come over so he could kiss her. She was in the deep end with him, and truthfully didn’t ever want to get out. 

“Pea?” She whispered after a few minutes had passed in comfortable silence.

“Hmm?” 

Her eyes opened when she felt his weight shift above her and she smiled fondly when she saw him leaning up slightly to look at her; hair messy and a tired smile over his lips. Sweet Pea was incredibly attractive, but there was something about seeing him so sleepy and soft that made him absolutely adorable. 

“I love you.” She spoke softly, and almost melted when his smile grew and one of his larger hands lifted to rest on her cheek. His thumb brushed along her cheekbone and her eyes closed at the feeling, focusing on that and the feeling of his rings lightly pressed against her slightly flushed cheek. 

“I love you too, princess.” He muttered back softly, and she felt his hand move to rest along the back of her neck before his lips were pressed against her’s.

Screw school, she thought as her fingers gently curled in his hair to bring him much closer, giggling quietly against his lips when he had hummed into her mouth at the action. Screw school and even leaving the bed, because there was nothing better than kissing Sweet Pea. Y/N didn’t even like school, and as much as she knew they needed to go, she couldn’t bring herself to leave the bed with him now that he had kissed her. The action made warmth spread through her chest, butterflies fluttering around her stomach when she felt a drag of his fingers from the middle of her thigh right up to her ribs. Screw school if it meant she had to stop and move away from him, from _that_. The raw unbroken intimacy, only covered by bedsheets and pulled curtains. 

Being with Sweet Pea was magical. 

That was why one of Y/N’s favourite places was Sweet Pea’s bed.


End file.
